


Magnus Does Alec's Makeup

by SoftballIsAllINeed



Series: YouTube!AU [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Good Boyfriend Alec, M/M, youtuber!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftballIsAllINeed/pseuds/SoftballIsAllINeed
Summary: In a new video for Magnus' YouTube channel Magnus does Alec's makeup





	Magnus Does Alec's Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> It's been more than a year since I posted a new part of the series but I will try to keep posting hopefully either once a month or couple of months (also give me a break I don't wear a lot of makeup so this might be cringy to you makeup lover)

“I can’t believe I let you do this.” Alec said covering his face with a pillow, “Come on you look great, uncover your face, please, for me?” Magnus begged his boyfriend. Just as Alec was going to uncover his face the screen changed to Alec and Magnus sitting next to each other, “Hey guys, I asked you on Twitter what you wanted to see today and a number of you suggested for me to do Alec’s makeup and let me tell you. Alexander was not to happy about that, so we had to make a deal, if this video gets to 370,000 likes then he will do my makeup.” Magnus explains, cringing while saying Alec has to do his makeup. “Remember to like and subscribe to my channel, now let’s get on with the video.” Magnus says and the video continues. 

“Alexander, can you please put Chairman down?” Magnus complains as Alec cuddles with the Chairman, “No.” Alec says and pulls the Chairman closer to him and pets his head. “Alexander, we have to film the video.” Magnus says. “Fine, I’m putting him down.” Alec says placing Chairman on the floor, “Thank you, darling. First, were going to start with a primer and this one is from Benefit.” Magnus said as he applied the product all over Alec’s face, “So now that, that is done I am going to take this concealer and a mixing medium and mix it together since I don’t have your color.” Magnus mixes the two and applies it with a beauty blender, “Okay, you are actually beating me with that. Are you that aggressive on your own face?” Alec asked while laughing which makes Magnus laugh, “Stop complaining and stay still and don’t scrunch up your face.” He says as he finishes then takes a fluffy brush and sets the foundation a bit. “You realize that I’ve been on all of your videos recently?” Alec said as Magnus put concealer under his eyes, “Everyone has wanted you on the channel, they’re your trash.” He said as blended the concealer and baked it. “They are not trash they are lovely people.” Alec said which got them both laughing.

“Now we are going to contour.” Magnus said to the camera and Alec acted like he was dying, “This is too much, how do you go through this every day?” Alec says sitting back up, “Stop being over dramatic and I actually find this to be quite fun thank you very much.” Magnus says after slapping Alec on his uninjured arm and continues doing his makeup. “So for his eye makeup I’m just going to do something a little natural but you know me, there has to be glitter.” Magnus says as he applies a subtle smokey eye with a gold glitter on Alec’s lid. Magnus then brushes away the left over powder on his face and applies a blinding highlight on Alec, “Now that is a beautiful highlight,” Magnus says, “And a good thumbnail.” He says holding Alec’s shoulder and posing behind him and then he grabs a mascara as Alec shakes his head laughing. “Okay, this is the last thing because there is no need to mess with your eyebrows and we got to be very careful with this so we don’t ruin everything else.” Magnus says looking at Alec as he opens the mascara and applies it to his lashes, “By the Angel, your eyelashes are so long I’m jealous.” Magnus says and smiles.

“Okay, guys it’s time for the reveal.” Magnus says and Alec slides into the frame. “I think it looks great, what do you think Alexander?” Magnus moves a piece of hair away from Alec’s forehead, “I think it looks amazing, but I think I’m gonna leave makeup for you, this has been too much time for me.” Alec laughs.

“Thank you guys for watching don’t forget to like and subscribe, remember if you get this video to 370,000 likes then Alec will do my makeup-” Magnus says and gets interrupted, “And remember you are not trash you are all beautiful.” Alec says and they say bye together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you want me to put second chapters on all the stories with comments from Magnus' YouTube (if you also have ideas leave them below)


End file.
